Hard White
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: your heart is so kind, it's almost nauseating... /Rated M for smut/


A/N - Well, here's a smutty one-shot that I have been meaning to finish for like the past week or so. I've been so busy with work that I now barely have time to write anymore ;_; Anyway, I worked really hard on this, and I figured that I would post something smutty for you guys. I know it's not as detailed and as raw as my previous writings, but once I really get into it, I promise they will get better :) Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!

Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi. It would be R rated and raunchy if I did own it.

**Song Inspiration; Hard White - Yellawolf**

Don't ask why or how, the song is beast haha.

* * *

><p>Her back was on the mattress.<p>

My body towered over hers; I was careful not to crush her.

Her lips were like fire, hot – burning with need as she kissed me.

I kissed her back.

I nipped on her bottom lip, tugging it between my teeth.

She moaned—

_(Eli…)_

—and her tongue slithered in my mouth.

It was my turn to moan. And she craved that sound. Her tongue traced the corners of my mouth. Her teeth gnawed at my bottom lip, and I thought I would bleed. I pulled away. A disappointed moan escaped her pouty lips. Everything was hot.

My skin, my entire body, my hands – hot against her skin as I touched her arm, pushing the strap to her floral dress down, and I kissed the soft patch of skin on her shoulder.

Her hands gripped my biceps, and she dug her fingernails into my flesh.

I bit her—

_(Oh!)_

—my teeth pulled on the skin, but I was careful not to break the skin.

When I pulled away, I quickly glanced into her crystal blue eyes; they were dilated with need, lust, desire…

Her curly hair lay tousled over the pillow beneath her head. She breathed heavily.

I wanted her…

But, before I could do anything to take her – make her mine; I was going to torment her.

My lips were on her neck, and I began kissing up and down the pale skin. Out of habit, her head turned to the side, and this gave me more room to ravish that neck of hers that I had grown to _love _over the years…

I parted my lips, and licked the hallow of her throat, feeling the skin twitch under my tongue.

Her legs were clenching and unclenching.

I know she wants more…

To be touched in the place where her body craved the most attention. I reached under the skirt of her dress and smoothed my hand up her thigh, and I cupped her bottom over her laced panties.

Lace—

_(Mmmm…)_

—something she barely ever wears. It brought a smirk to my lips. I had grown accustomed to her white cotton underwear and matching bra; this was a nice change.

I reached inside her underwear and squeezed the soft skin on her bottom, making her back arch and her lips part – a small gentle gasp. I wanted to hear more, and I slowly dragged my lips down the exposed skin on her chest, and kissed the ample cleavage.

Her body was quivering under mine as I massaged her bottom, and licked the valley between her breasts.

With my free hand, I unbuttoned the buttons on the front of her dress, revealing more and more skin, and finally the cup up of her laced bra. It was see through – and it made me groan with delight.

She had helped me by pulling the dress off her body, leaving her in her underwear, and me fully clothed.

Clare whispered—

_(touch me Eli…)_

—desperation dripping in her quiet, needy tone.

I pulled my hand out from her underwear and reach up, smoothing my hands up her lean waist and I cupped her breasts – she arched into my touch, and I slowly and gently kneaded them, and her nipples tightened against my palms. I leaned down and flicked the tip of my tongue out, and slowly circled it around her nipple.

_(Ahh…!)_

Her moans were music to my ears.

It was perfect.

Sexy…

I wanted to hear more – wanted to feel more. I let go of her breasts and kissed my way down her body, and stopped at the lining of her panties. I didn't hesitate nor wait to begin; I had yanked her drenched underwear down and parted her creamy thighs.

She was really wet—

_(Ohh! Eli!)_

—and she tasted so fucking good. I plunged my tongue inside her and concentrated on pleasuring her whilst listening to her cries. She was clenching my hair tight with her fingers, and I moaned against her flesh, and she too moaned in return. I pulled away, kissed her inner thigh, and I slowly pushed my middle finger inside her, deep inside her, and I continued teasing her very swollen clit with the tip of my tongue.

Clare's chest was heaving and she was thrashing around—

_(Oh fuck… Eli!)_

—and it didn't take her long to finally release; her back arched clean off the mattress, and I eagerly lapped up her sweet juices and moaned from the taste. I kissed up her body and sat up on my knees.

Her beautiful crystal blue eyes were dazedly watching me as I pulled my clothes off in a flash. She blushed when she eyed my body. The cute blush grew darker as her eyes cascaded down. I climbed on top of her, and we both moaned when my cock brushed up against her. I looked down at her, and kissed her face, all over – her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

_(Eli… please… now!)_

I kissed her again, and I gripped the base of my cock and slowly slipped it inside her tight, wet hole. She winced and I pushed her inner thigh open just a bit so I could thrust the rest of the way in. Clare clenched my hip and I slowly laid my body over hers. She wrapped her small arms around my shoulders.

I began moving – thrusting my hips back and forth – slowly. Her breathing hitched and I buried my head in the crook of her neck, and breathed heavily. She felt so fucking good.

So warm…

So tight—

_(Oh… oh Eli! Oh, it feels so good!)_

—and wet…

I moaned in her ear, and she whimpered in response – I hadn't had sex with her in weeks, and I could already feel myself getting ready to cum. She is on the pill, but I always pulled out—

_(Eli, don't pull out… I want you to cum inside me…)_

I groaned and thrust into her harder and faster.

She was so close.

Her inner walls began to tighten and I her nails dug into my skin. It wasn't long until I spilled my cum inside her. Her hips continued to move and I moaned. We stayed like that for a small amount of time, before I slowly pulled out of her. Clare didn't move as I lay down beside her. She got up slowly and wobbled to the bathroom, and I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed the cum dribbling down her inner thighs. I pulled the sheet up so I could cover myself.

She walked back, wearing a t-shirt – she crawled into bed with me.

I pressed my chest against her back, and kissed her neck and shoulders.

Clare placed her arm over mine and laced our fingers together.

Silence…

_(I love you, Eli…)_

I smiled and nuzzled my nose in her soft, curly tresses and closed my eyes—

_(…)_

— I love you too, Clare.

* * *

><p>Hm, how different was that? Reviews?<p> 


End file.
